


taking a moment for fond regards

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Trans Dave Strider, also its like. a no sburb au but theres literally no worldbuilding, and its humanstuck because i said so even if it makes no actual mention of karkat, basically just karkat appreciating his boyf, is this prose? i dont know what prose is, just like, no character tags because technically no one does anything?, oh also! dave is trans, oof, rated mature because of a whole two sentences, see if you can guess which ones, so uh, so we get that tag, so you know, they didnt play sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Sometimes, you like to take a moment to yourself to just appreciate your boyfriend.





	taking a moment for fond regards

**Author's Note:**

> okay so techincally by my time zone this is like 15 minutes late but fuggit
> 
> also wow holy shit this one has more tags than literally all the other things ive posted this month so far
> 
> and hey! we've made it to the two week mark. shits getting rough my dudes but i promise im still chuggin on (if you arent keeping up with the my daily davekats this probably wont matter to you and thats cool)

Sometimes, you like to take a moment to yourself to just appreciate your boyfriend. 

You think about his hands, and how they feel. How his palms are rough and calloused from years of gripping the hilts of swords that you know he never wanted to use, and his fingers that are long and slender and have callouses of their own on their tips from when he plays the guitar. 

You think about his arms, toned and tan, covered in freckles and slim white scars. You love when he holds you, wrapping those arms tight around you, making you feel safe and loved.

You think about his chest, finally flat how he’d always wanted it to be, the raised pink scars nearly lost in the maze that is created by the others that surround it, that have been there far longer. You love to trace your fingers over the lines on his chest and stomach, drawing abstract pictures with your touch and making him laugh because he’s ticklish. 

You think about his eyes, bright red and always shining, so much brighter than they used to be. He hides them behind his shades, and you understand why, but you love when it’s just the two of you and he can show you that part of himself that he keeps away from everyone else. You love the tiny creases that appear at the corners when he smiles at you, and you love the way they flutter shut when you kiss him.

You think about his hair, impossibly soft after all the times he’s bleached it. You love running your hands through it, petting him, letting the strands flow between your fingers. You think about the times when he’s kissing you and you hold him gently by the back of the head, letting your hands get lost in it. You think of more intimate times when you gasp and sigh and shudder and you tangle your hands in it and pull just how he likes. 

You think about his legs, so long and so beautiful-- and most of the reason that he stands a tall six inches above you. You love when he sits on your couch and somehow manages to curl them up underneath him. You love when the two of you are in bed together and they get caught up in yours. You love when they’re wrapped around the small of your back, his feet hooked by the ankles to hold himself as close to you as he can get as you push against him and fill him up. You love when the two of you watch movies together and they always end up on your lap, without fail. 

You think about him, and you love every bit.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you came here for porn all you get is two sentences of implication that are probably fucking awkward to read
> 
> my bad
> 
> thanks for reading lol my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
